Half time lover, full time friend
by Pritxka
Summary: Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito have been friends for a long time and lovers for some months. They are inseparable until certain guardian gets in the way. And to make the situation more "fun" strange things are happening again in Tomoeda. Oh, and the brat is back.
1. Prologue

**Half time lover, full time friend.**

A CCS fanficton.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of CCS characters, those are all Clamp's. I don't own the phrases at the start of every chapter, I specify their respective owner. There are two characters I created but they are based in the characters of an existing saga. When they come around you can guess who they are and tell me :)

Well, hello everyone! This is my fist fanfic ever, I usually write about my own characters but at the age of 20 decided to watch again Sakura and read the manga. To tell you the truth I have never read fanfics until now, either, but somehow got obsessed with them, weird right? :D

So to the fanfic. It's got yaoi and is rated M for a reason. If you don't like that sort of thing, do not read this. But if you're okay with it I'll stop rambling about an let you…

enjoy!

P.S. I wrote this while T was supposed to be studying for my marketing exam, but really that can get a bit boring and I wouldn't concentrate till I wrotr this down. So…you understand. By the way, I did real good on my exam, so no problem at all.

**Prologue. **

"**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you." **

**Anyone else but you – The Moldy Peaches. **

"Love you!" Syoaran almost yelled, but his voice was not heard by his dear Sakura as someone had scream un the Seijou Highschool. Sakura ran to watch what happened and when she discovered that Yukito-chan had faintes, she went looking for him in the nurse room, while Syoaran was left frozen in the Tomoeda schoolyard.

"Touya," said Yuki sleepily. "I fall sleep again, didn't I?"

"In the middle of gym class." Touya answered nonchalantly, but with a worried look on his handsome face.

"That's really strange. I'm just so tired."

"You have to realize." _Please Yuki. _Touya thought.

"Huh?"

"Yuki, about you I…"

"Excuse me! Is Tsukishiro-san alright?" Aizuki yelled from the window.

_Not again._ Touya thought irritable.

"The teacher said to come quick, were having our baseball test right now, our team is up and without you and him we've only got seven people."

"I'm going to wait here." Touya replied.

"But if you don't take the test you'll get a cero! Everybody's waiting!"

Touya looked at his friend and told him he'll be back, the girl drop from the window with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Okay," Yuki said but his hand took Touya's shirt without his permission. It was as if it had acted alone. _Huh? _

"What is it…" Touya looked at him kinda weirdly and Yuki let go of his shirt.

"Huh?" He said looking at his hand.

Akizuki interrumped them again but Touya told her to tell the teacher he wasn't coming. He was staying with his Yuki. He shot the window close and went back to the sleepy boy, took his face in his hand and sweetly told him,

"I know you're not human," looking deeply in the amber eyes, he spoke to the someone inside the silver-haired boy. "so you don't have to hide." The boy was surrounded by white wings and out came the moon guardian.

"We finally meet. You're name?"

"Yue. You're the only one who knows Yukito isn't human. He doesn't know about me, so he couldn't transform until you told him. Yukito himself hasn't realized his feelings. Just before he, umm, unconsciously stopped you from living, in that moment his feelings were shown. _Something I would have not let happened if I wasn't so weak. Showing my, his feelings. That's so unlike me, so __Yukito, _the angle thought with bitterness. "You are special to him."

_Just him? _Touya thought looking at the stricken other form of his best friend.

"You told him 'I won't let you disappear'" _To whom were you talking? _"Now my master cannot support my existence, I don't know what to do." He finished in a whisper.

"If my power can stop Yuki from disappearing, take it all."

_Mmmph. His inly concern is my __false__ form. _

"You won't be able to see your mother anymore."

"It's unfair for only me to see her and if I have no power Sakura might get in trouble, if I don't keep an eye on her. So I want you to protect her.

_Oh! He is so…_

"There is no need to primise. When my body changes I have to protect my master." He replied in an obnoxious matter.

"You don't like changing." Touya replied. "But if you disappear, Yuki will too. Protect Sakura and protect yourself." _It would be a shame if someone so beautiful disappeared. _

"And under those conditions you give me your magic?

"Yup." Touya smiled his rare smile and Yue look at him ironically.

"I will do my best," he said in a sarcastic tone.

_As stubborn as Yuki. _Touya thought playfully. "You really resemble each other. Yuki and you."

_Mmph, right. _

Yue thought while leading into Touya's arms. He put his hand in the young man's arm and felt his heart beating increased.

_Right? His magic is so like…_

"It is like the fluctions of Clow's power. It must be because you are a blood relative of the new Clow mistress?" Yue touch tenderly his savior's face. _He is really handsome. _"And I should have said thank you." Yue lead in to place a soft kiss in Touyas's cheek when he felt his mistress agony.

"You heard." Yue said to a very sad Sakura.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"**I never think about you, but you're always on my mind."**

**I'm getting over you – The Click Five.**

"I'm home!" yelled the joyous and energetic Sakura. And today she would easily be the most joyful teen in Japan or at least Tomoeda. Her sweet Syaoran was back from Hong Kong.

"Kaiiju, try and keep your voice down we're studying here." Touya replied from the dining room. Yukito prepared himself for what was to come. He had felt Li-kun's aura and knew that as soon as Touya saw him, hell would break lose.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Hello Ki-kun. How've you been? It's been so long since…"

"WHAT IS THE BRAT DOING HERE?!" Touya yelled, while Yuki smile and try to control his giggles.

But Touya heard him and gave him 'the look' which make Yiki's smile even broader.

"He's not a brat and I'm not a monster. Syaoran-kun is back from Hong Kong and will be staying in Tomoeda for as long as he wants. Right, Syaoron?

The boy stoped his sight fight with Touta to smile sweetly at Sakura.

"Uugghh," was all Touya said and by now Yuki was giggling uncontrollably. _Oh! He's so cute with his sister complex. _He thought admiring Touya's profile.

"Well, we're off to my room. Got so much homework to do!"

"Ahhhh, no, no. You stay right here." _Homework, yeah right._

Yukito saw that Sakura was about to yelled something back and decided that his fun should get to an end. And anyways he was hungry.

"Bet you two are hungry. I brought some cookies, would you like some?"

"Ohhhh! Thank you, Yukito-chan!"

"Did I smell cookies? Me wants, me wants, me wants!" came chanting Kero while flying down the stairs, but stop abruptly when he saw Li-kun. "What the hell is the brat doing here?!" _how come I didn't felt his presence? Ugh, maybe I was too immerse in my game. _

"So, that stuffed animal is still around." Syaoran replied. And this time not only Yukito, but aslo Yue smiled at the picture.

Hours later Touya was walking Yuki home, making Yue's brain a maze of thoughts as well as his heart. Ever since Touya gave him his power, the guardian started feeling a wide variety of things he wouldn't understand. He felt jealously, anger, happiness and strangest of all an increasing protective feeling toward the taller boy. And even though he fought against it, sometimes he knew he had lost not only the battle but war. He had fallen in love with Touya. Which was quiet unfair of his heart since Touya love Yikito and not him. Actually, they haven't seen each other since the battle against Clow. Every time Sakura needed Yue, he made it impossible for Touya to see him. But for some reason, today he missed him a lot. To his horror Yukito felt his need and decided to take action.

"Touya, would like to saty over tonight?" he asked innocently. "Watch a movie maybe?"

Touya took the silver-haired boy's hand, "I love to." He smiled sweetly and watched, as Yuki's eyes turn violet for a second. His smile grew.

The movie was long forgotten as the young men kissed passionately in the sofa, Yuki nipping at Touyas collarbone and going down to his neck were he felt light feather like kisses making the dark-haired guy growl. Yuki got his earlobe in his teeth and bite him lightly, teasing him till Touya grew hard. Yuki took him in his hand and squeezed.

"Yuki!" The silver-haired boy smiled mischievously at him. _Who could have though that sweet Yukito would be like this. _Touya thought happily, but his smile disappeared when Yuki let go of him, jumped off the sofa and ran out of the house. Thinking it was some sort of game, Touya went after him. After all they of the engaged in that kind of games. But out in the yard he wouldn't find Yuki anywhere, until a soft feather touched his cheek and he looked up. Yue was sitting in the rooftop hiding behind his wings. Touya was paralyzed by the beauty of him till he heard a soft whimper. He grabbed a ladder and went up, the sound of whimpers increased. _Yue is…crying?!_

"Yue"

_Why are doing this! Yukito! Answer me!_

"Yue, w what is I it?" Touya stammered out.

"Nothing"

_What! How?! Since when can you, can you…__control __me like this?! _Yue asked Yukito.

_Shush! Let me concentrate._ Yuki replied.

"But you're mmm… Please Yue, if there's something you want to talk about, tell me. Did it upset you? What, what we where doing?"

_Didi it? It upset me it wasn't me doing it or was I…?_

Yue slowed hard and asked timidly, "When you say what we were doing, to whom that we refers?"

"Were you there? Or were you sleeping?"

_I am always there._ "Sleeping."

_Liar!_

"Mmm Yue please don't lie to me."

_What!_

"You see Yuk's eyes flash violet from time to time and I've come to notice that it is more frequent when we are…you know? So I know you were there."

"So why ask?"

"Cuz' I wanted to hear you say it." Touya replied teasingly. Yue saw the smile on the dark skinned face and smile in return. He loved when Touya tease him.

"You haven't answer my…"

"We means Touya," he pointed at himself, explaining as if Yue were a small kid, "and you." He took the angle's face in his hands.

"And by you, you mean?"

"Well, Yue and Yukito, Yukito and Yue. You." Touya smilled sweetly at him, making Yue's heart skip a beat.

"That's not…" Yue stop midsentence. He had felt his Sakura's distress.

"What is it?" Touya asked. _Damn it! This is when I need my powers!_ "Is there something the matter with Sakura?"

As a way of answer Yue took Touya in his arm and flied toward his mistress.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"**It would be so cool, it would be so nice if you let me know when your heart is mine."**

**Heartbreaker - Great White **

"Kero-chan, please stop this! What happened to you?! Kero-chan!"

It was futile, all the screaming wouldn't go through the sun guardian. He was possessed, throwing flames all around him; the Kinomoto house was on fire. The teenage girl stopped trying to calm down the big lion in front of her and ran out. She summoned Watery, but as soon as she had brought the card out, Firey got out too and started throwing fire everywhere. Watery wouldn't fight Firey and Keroberos at once.

"Sakura! What happened?!" Touya yelled. The girl just shook her head and watched as Kero-chan through himself at her. Yue protected her with his wings, taking the damage of the impact.

"Shield! Protect us! Yue-san I need you to give more to Watery. We've got t to s stop the fire." Sakura said within sobs.

"Call Wood as well."

With the cards and Yue's power Sakura was able to extinguish the fire, while Keroberos and Firey kept shooting flames at them, but the young sorceress was able to keep up The Shield around them.

"Windy! Become the chain that binds! Shield! Protect Kero-chan and Firey from this foreign magic!" It was a fierce fight and when it looked that Windy and Shield would lose, Hope came out and all Sakura had to was chant "It all be alright."

Keroberos fainted and Firey returned to its card form as well as the others.

"Kero-chan!" yelled the girl running toward her friend, "Oh, Kero-chan…"

"Well, that was fun" whispered someone on the roof of a nearby house. "We should have taped it."

"Next time."

The red-haired twins took flight without being notice.

There was nothing to be done; the once beautiful Kinomoto house now was nothing but a skeleton. The magical fire had burned everything. The insurance company would give the Kinomotos some money but it wasn't enough to repair the damage and that wasn't counting the moral damage. Yukito offered "his" house and they gladly accepted. All of Sakura's classmates try to make her feel better; nonetheless she wasn't her usual cheerful self for a while.

_Oh, Sakura I hat to see you like this. _Syaoran thought while they were eating ice cream in the park.

"I lost, lost your teddy bear." Sakura whispered. "That's what hurt me the most."

Syaoran took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, enjoying the flowery smell of it.

"Close your eyes," he told her sweetly. Sakura complied. "Give me your hands." Syaoran placed a box on Sakura's extended hands. "Open up."

_Hoe! _"What, what is this?"

"Open it."

Sakura opened the box and found a light brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck.

"A teddy bear?"

"It doesn't matter if you lose this, you'll always have my heart, my love." The boy said blushing slightly.

"Oh, Syaoran! You're so sweet." Sakura said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. _Oh! _When they broke apart, both were slightly read on the face.

"I should definitely give you more presents." Sakura giggled and kissed him again.

"Would you stop saying that? It is really maddening. Yue said to the sun guardian.

"It is my…"

"It is not."

"It is."

"Keroberos! It was not, was not you fault! You were possessed, you were not able to do anything!"

"I should have fought it."

"You did."

"Then," the lion began whispering, "THEN HOW COME THE HOUSE IS BURNED DOWN?!"

"When you went after Sakura and I intercept you, you would have burned me but you didn't. You retreat. You fought. The magic, that is."

"I … I did that?"

"Do you see any burn feathers?"

"Than you, Yue."

"I am just telling the truth. I am the judge after all." He said with a smile playing on his lips. _I'm spending far to much time with Yukito._

"Who…who could have done this?" the lion whispered. "Clow?"

"No, he likes jokes but Eriol would have never do such a thing to you or Sakura." _And I can see anyone laughing about such a thing._

"Oh, I don't know Yue. 'Sides when it comes to Clow your judgment is just a bit clouded."

Yue watched the lion coldly who retorted by smiling mockingly.

"I'm home." Touya called from the house and Yue couldn't stop himself from running inside.

_Mmmm… Maybe his judgment isn't so clouded anymore,_ thought Keroberos.

"Hey Yue, everything ok?" asked the taller guy while looking for a snack.

"Yes. I was talking to Keroberos. He feels guilty about the fire."

"And you told him it's stupid to feel that, right?"

""Yes he did. Did you bring cake?"

"Moon pie," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes that made Yue's heart accelerate for some reason.

The big cat transformed into his animal form and star consuming more than eating his pie.

_Disgusting,_ thought Yue and his face probably showed it because Touya laughed at it. "Come on lets leave those two alone," the dark skin man whispered in the angel's ear, making him blush. _He's so beautiful. _Guardian and human went outside and sat under a tree. Touya was feeling sleepy after a long day of school and work.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Out with the brat, I mean Li-kun."

Touya's fist impulse was to go look for them, but hearing Yue called the boy brat made him start laughing and boy he needed that. All the stress of the past days came out in those laughs and to his amazement the guardian joined him. And Yue's laugh was glorious, luminous. They both laughed until they were lying on the grass and holding their stomachs. It felt like being drunk.

"Oh Yue, I needed that. Thank you." Touya said and took one of the angle's hands. He tried to take it but Touya grasped it even tighter. "You have long beautiful fingers, bet you play the piano beautifully."

"I…I used to, for Clow." Touya raised himself in one arm.

"Maybe we can play together? One day?"

"Oh, would not it be painful? To play, to remember her, I mean?" _I'm rambling._

_Yes you are. But Touya finds it cute._

"Wouldn't it be for you?" Touya asked, obvious to the silent conversation taking place in Yue's mind.

The angel lift his face and his eyes fell on Touya's. A thing he never let himself do as they were like the ocean, you could easily drowned in the beauty of them. And sure enough his heartbeat raced, his face blushes and he became aware of everything about Touya. His dark hair that falls in his eyes, his dark skin, his full lips that would let out angry, scary word and put sweet kisses in his neck. _Not my neck. Stop thinking._

"Yue? May I k…"

"What cha doin'?" Keroberos roared.

Yue jump a mile apart from Touya who whispered something about timing and stupid stuffed animals.

"Nothing, just talking." Yue replied, hiding his eyes with the bangs that fall in his face.

_Talking. Yeah right._ "Well, Sakura called. She's staying over at Tomoyo's house and told me to look after you two since the senei won't be coming today."

"Look after us? We are the ones who have to look after you or you'll end with all the food in the house." Touya replied. "And the brat? He's not staying over as well, is he?" The lion shrugged. "Ugh! Be right back." _That kid!_

"Where are you going?" Yue asked. "I mean…uhh. Yukito wants to see you," he blurted out. _Yeah I do, but that's not the reason why you asked. Shut up. _Yukito giggled.

Touya took hold of his face and said, "I'll be back soon, just going to put the brat in his place."

"Why do you tell me? You don't have to tell me anything, it's Yukito.

The lion snorted.

"Remember what I said last night." Touya whispered so only Yue would hear him, and leading closer to him.

_Yeah, those two are definitely very __good__ friends. _As soon as the brother left he attacked Yue with questions.

"So for how long have you loved him?"

"I do not love him. He is my mistress brother, it would be…"

"I never said who him is. Why think I'm talking about Onii-chan?"

"You should not call him that. It is disrespectful."

"Mmmphf! And what do you call him? Lovebird, honey, sweaty and maybe he calls you moon pie?"

Yue replied by throwing magic stones at him, which Kero almost didn't avoid. _Oh! He wants to play, _he thought. And was about to answer with fire when he remembered what happened the last time he used his powers. Yue looked at his sort of brother open and close his mouth, looking very amusing. But instead of mocking him he sent another row of stones. _Fight back, come Keroberos. Fight back! _He thought, worrying that the lion might never try to use his powers again. But the lion kept avoiding them until one grazed his left wing and he instinctively throw some fire at the angel who flied high to avoid it.

_About time._

The lion went after the angel and the kept "fighting" up in the air. Yue found that Yukito was an advantage to him, it was like having two pairs of eyes and ears. Not even one of the fire shots from Keroberos came close and in the process Yue and Yukito of bonded. They stopped when they heard Touya yelling them to stop.

_What the hell?! Why are they fighting?!_ But then he saw their faces full of exhilarating fun and got that everything was only a game. _Oh? They're just as Sakura and me. Only we never throw fire at each other._

"So the brat isn't staying over at Tomoyo's?" Kero asked a little breathless.

"Yup. I took care of it. What exactly we're you doing?"

The other two looked at each other and answer together.

"Playing."

"Mmph, what a weird game. What's the point to kill each other?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"Right. I'm making dinner."

"Good! I'm starving!" The lion replied.

Yue was about to change when Kero stop him.

"What? Yukito is hungry as well."

"Just one thing Yue. Let go of him."

"Who?"

"You know."

_Did he mean Clow or Touya?_

"Clow, you idiot," the lion whispered.

"Since when can you read my mind?"

"Not your mind, you face. You're my brother, you know" And with that the lion changed forms and went inside leaving a frozen Yue in the backyard. After all, the moon guardian had trained all his life to make his face unreadable.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"**It's the people you hold closest who have the most power to make you bleed."**

**Ally Carter**

_He's gotten worse, what I'm going to do? What?_

"Uhhh…Uhhh. Wat…water."

"Water? Right away."

The Nakamura twins lived in an old fashioned Japanese house in the middle of a forest. They've always appreciate the solitude and have good fun with the stupid humans that got lost in the maze around their home. But right now Yuzuki wanted nothing more than to be near the city and have some help form the stupid humans. His dear brother Hoshi was some breaths away from dying.

"And all I need is a little star magic, but that selfish slut won't give it. She'll pay!" They've tried to take away the beautiful magic of the new Clow cards master, but she proves to be strong. "Although it was fun watching everything burn down." The red-haired buy laugh remembering the look on the dumb girl. After that night his brother had gotten worse and now it was up to just Yuzuki to get the magic his beloved brother needed so much. He has tried a few more times, but people always surrounded the girl. Her guardian, her father, her brother, the stupid boy with green clothes and it seem all of them had some magic. "How come there's a lot of six magical people in one place with a wide variety of delicious magic and no other magic entity had come to have a taste?" For Yuzuki it was the moon guardian, Yue, who holds the most delicious magic. _And his some wonderful beauty too. What a __shame__ his already taken, I would __never__ get between two lovers,_ he thought sarcastically. He left the water in the floor next to his brother, told him he was going out, promised to bring back help and left. Hoshi didn't listen to any of this; he was deeply asleep.

"Goodnight Syaoran, thank you for walking me home." Sakura whispered in the boy's ear, making him blush. She noticed and let out a giggle. Syaoran took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, making Sakura blush instead. His right hand went to grab her slender waist while her arms came around his neck, both actions deepening the kiss. They didn't broke apart till they heard a motorcycle coming toward the house. Touya was home.

"Stop it! Yuki! Uugh! You're so going to pay!" The other boy giggled and continued tickling his friend.

"And exactly how are you going to make me pay?" The taller boy whispered something in his ear that made him blush but otherwise said, "Glad to! Any time!"

Although Sakura and Syaoran were older now neither of them grasp very well the meaning of the conversation, but they were smart enough to get out of the way when the lovers came in. Touya had Yuki over his shoulder and both were laughing hysterically.

"Ohhh! They're sooo cute! Don't you think, Syaoran?"

"Yeah, you're brother is as cute as a teddy bear alright." _More like a grizzly bear._

"I think I rather leave them alone tonight. Father won't be back till Sunday. So, mmm, c can I I stay in y your house t tonight?" Sakura stammered.

Syaoran turner bright red and tried to answer coherently.

"S sure!"

"A alright! I'll call brother and tell I'm staying over at Tomoyos's!"

Inside the house the boys kept their game, Yukito running all over the house with Touya right behind him, until the taller boy surprised from behind a cabinet and tackled him down to the floor.

"Hello?" Touya answered his cellphone while keeping Yuki on the floor, prisoning him with his body. "Tomoyo's uh? Only the two of you? No brat stopping over as well? –Yuji stop!" he mouthed to the laughing boy beneath him that was nibbling his collarbone and making him lose his mind; he wouldn't keep thos conversation much longer. "Ok, ok, yeah, ok, bye!" he hung up. "You're a a." but his words left him when he saw the seductive smile on Yuki's face, " a a a…"

"Yes?"

"So damn hot!" Touya kissed him deeply and quickly their clothes started to disappear. "We should go to your room."

"Our room." Yuki replied, both stand up, now wearing nothing but their brief boxers and continue kissing while walking to their room. In their they just got rid of the last clothes and fell down on the bed.

_I_

_Hmm?_

_Yukito please._

_Hmmmm?_

_I want, I mean, I don't want. I…_"Yuki? Something wrong?" Touya asked sensing the distraction of his lover.

_Is there something you want, Yue?_

_Yes, for you to stop this!_

"Yuki?" The silver-haired boy put up a finger and Touya understood. _Yue._

_Why? You've never minded before._

_Yes! I did! But never said anything._

_What?! But…but…_

_I just left the room, but somehow now I can't._

_Maybe you want to join in the act?_

_What! No! How dare_

"Yue? What is it?"

_Umph!_

_Could be something wrong with Sakura? Touya thought._

_Yue. I know you love him, why not take it all the way?_

_No, it's not Sakura. It's him. The blue-eyed boy was thinking._

Touya looked deep in to the amber eyes and saw them flashed violet. In that precise moment he kissed the boy and that made it. Yue came out.

"Now, I have to get rid of your clothes too?"

The guardian took a look at the beautiful body of the human above him and in one swift motion took off his clothes.

_What is it with me today? _The moon angel thought as he enclosed their bodies in his wing and tickled Touya with them.

_Oh! He likes to tickle also! _Touya laughed sheepishly and started nibbling the angel's neck, making Yue hard. They started to friction their bodies together until both were moaning and panting.

"Touya! I I want you!" _I __need__ you. _Touya stood up and went to the cabinet. _What is he doing?! Oh! He ies so handsome, so beautiful, so ummmm…_ The taller boy put some cream on his hand and started to rub it on himself looking right into Yue's eyes.

"You are killing me." The moon guardian whispered.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yesss."

"Then I'm happy to complied." And positioned himself between the other legs, at his entrance, teasing him without mercy

"Touya!" Oh! Do it! Just, oh!"

"You need something first." Touya's finger slick with the lubrication cream came inside Yue, making him moan. Then he added a second and a third and the moon guardian arched his back, pressing his erection to the dark-skinned boy. Touya removed his fingers to replace them with his own erection.

"Ohhhh!" Yue exclaimed.

_Told you he was good. _Yukito thought.

Meanwhile Syaoran and Kero-chan were lying, passed out, in the kitchen floor of his house, while Sakura was flying knocked out cold in the arms of Yuzuki.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

"**The right thing and the easy thing are never the same." **

**Kami Garcia.**

Sakura woke up in absolute darkness, just like when the Dark show itself but this time she had no light to make her see her own body. She was a little girl surrounded by darkness, without memory of how she got there and she was sacred, terrified. She was about to cry when Syaoran came to her thoughts and she make herself calmed down, so to feel if there was anyone near her.

_Two presences, one vey powerful, I recognized that power, that's the_

"Moon." She whispered. _ And the other is… _Sakura let out a yelp. The other one felt a lot like hers but it was very, very weak. The sound of footsteps nearing made her stop thinking and almost breathing. She tried to get up, she was not going to die or whatever without fighting, but there were chains on her ankles and wrists that in her shock she hadn't felt. The girl struggled against them but it was…

"Futile. There's no way out of those. They're magical chains." A boy said from nearby. Sakura tried to move her hand toward her pant. _Sword will break these._

"Looking for these?" the boy said showing her deck of cards. "Do you really think I'll be so stupid as to left you alone with your dear cards and key? I don't need this rubbish but guess someone will pay good money for them or else I would just have a little fun.

"They won't listen to you!"

"Is that so? I believe Keroberos and that other thing obeyed me quite nicely the other night."

"It was you?"

"It was you?" he mimicked her. "Yes, my brother and I did it."

"Why?"

"Easy, three reasons. One. Because we can. Two. Because we wanted. Three. Because we needed.

"Hoe! Needed? What for?!"

_I've got to keep him talking! I've got to give time to the others! Sure they will notice! I I k know everything will be alright. _Sakura thought

_Yes, keep talking. The more time you give the better!"_

"To test you magic."

"T test m my magic? Did Eriol-san send you?"

_Eriol?_

"We received orders form no one."

"Why t test me then?"

"To see your type of magic. See if it suits my brother. You see, my brother is …sick. He needs energy, power, magic, but his is very rare and guess what? Yours suits him perfectly.

"What?! You're going to try to get my magic?!"

"Try? We will." _We are_, he thought.

_Oh Yue-san, Kero-chan, Syaoran, anyone! Please help!_

Yue snuggled closer to Touya, whispering in his sleep. Touya caressed his cheek and kisses the top of the guardians head, _He smells like winter. Mmm…_ His thoughts were abruptly stop when he felt a tugging in his chest and again, stronger than the last.

"Ouch!" he yelled, waking up the moon angel.

"What?"

"Ou!" Touya stood up and looked at his chest in the mirror.

"What is it?" The guardian asked a little mad. He hated to be awoken, especially when he was a pleasant dream.

"Fuck! It hurts!"

What is it?!"

"My chest!" My fucking chest hurts!" Suddenly an image crosses his mind and he ran for his clothes. As soon as he was clothed he got his bike and was about to drive away when Yue stopped him.

"Why are you leaving me?!"

"Sakunra! Ou!"

_Sakura? There's always someone else! _The guardian thought angrily.

"Yue! Get out of the way! We've got to Ou! Save Sakura!'"

"Why?"

"What?! She's my little Ouch! Sister! Now get out of the way!"

"So you care more for her than me? Fine! Go!"

"You're mad! You're coming with me." Touya replied a bit shocked. Something real weird was going on. Nonetheless he took the angle's hand and made him get behind him on the bike. For some reason the guardian let himself be dragged and cling adoringly to Touya. They took off speeding and breaking all the speed limits in their way to…

_Where? Where I'm supposed Ouch!. _This time his left arm hurt so he went left at the intersection. His body was telling him where to go.

In the Li residence the phone was ringing. The machine answered.

"Li-kun! It's me Tomoyo! Please I need to talk to Sakura-chan. She's there right? No one is answering at her house. Sorry to interrupt anything, but is kind of an emergency, you see…

"Ugggg? Whaaaa? The brat!" Kero yelled. "Brat! Wake up! Where's Sakura? Sakura! Sakura!" _Who's talking?_

Beep. Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"Kero-chan! I need to talk to Sakura-chan! Why wouldn't anyone answer the phone?"

"Sakura is not here! I can't feel her presence and the brat…"

"Sakura!"

"…is finally up!"

"Where is she?! How can you be talking in the phone when Sakura's missing?!" _Where is she?! Why can't I fell her?!_

"What happened to m little sister?!" Touya yelled throwing down the door. "You, brat! What did you do?!"

"Why do you care about her?!" Yue yelled.

It soon became madness, Everyone yelling on top of the other. Everyone speaking nonsense till Tomoyo, still on loudspeaker, started singing and everyone clamed down.

_Finally! _"It's obvious no one knows what happened to her and Yue-san in under some type of spell." _A stupidity type, I say, with the way he's acting. _"Li-kun, can you find her with some possession of hers?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

"Why everyone keeps talking about her?!"

"Touya-kun it would be better if Tsukishiro-kun is here instead of Yue-san, it seems his mind is not right at the moment."

"I can't make him change back."

"Then do something else. He's not helping here."

"I'll knock him!" Keroberos transformed to his true form and punch the guardian who had been staring admiringly at Touya.

Punch!

"Hey!"

"What! She's right! He's better asleep.'

"Found her!" Syaoran yelled.

"Alright, wait in the house till I get there. Okay?"

"Why?!" They all yelled at once.

"Because you can't all go in Touya-kun's motorbike."

"Ohhh…"

_Boys, really. And people wonder why I prefer girls. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

"**Those who want power and get it, live in terror of losing it. That's why we have to give power to those who don't want it."**

**Veronica Roth.**

"How are you feeling, Hoshi? Any better?" One red-haired boy asked the other.

"Much better. Just a little longer and I'll be as good as ever."

"Mmm, seems we won't have to drained her after all."

"No."

"But it would be a waste not to do it," they said together.

In the dark room Sakura laid almost helplessly, but id didn't matter she felt she was going to faint any moment now, she never stop her chanting.

"Everything is going to be alright."

"Everything is going to be alright."

"Everything is going to be alright."

"Hope, find my salvation."

"Hope, find my salvation."

"Hope, find my salvation."

"Everything is going to be alright."

"Everything is going to be alright."

"Everything is going to be alright."

"We've got to deceived ourselves. They can't know we'll be there." Keroberos explained.

"And exactly how we do that?" Li replied.

"We can't bring any magical object with us. Those will just give is away even faster."

"You are a magical, I'm magical. What you are saying is just plain st-"

"There's two ways to do this." Tomoyo said to stop the bickering. "Only Touya-kun and I go, since we don't have any magic or we all go and attack as fast as we can."

"Keroberos and Syaoran looked at each other and said,

"The second one." They were not going to sit by and watch two of the dearest people to Sakura fight magic with bare hands.

"Uh, uh. They've found us!" _But I've got all the protection in place!_

"You stay here. I'll get rid of them."

"Please be careful, Yuzuki." The boy nodded, took his bow and went to receive the new guests. _The brother, the sun, the green one and a common human. Easy enough._

Yuzuki took an advantage point and threw and arrow. It went for the human but the lion intercepted it before it got her. The pair ran at full speed toward the house and Yuzuki kept throwing arrows without realizing that the brother and the green one were nowhere to be seen.

Touya and Syaoran kept crawling at an awfully slow pace but it was the only way to keep distracted the people in the house. Although it seemed there was only one boy in it. Syaoran felt Sakura nearby and speed up their pace, Touya right behind him.

One of the arrows went through the lion wing and he yelled in agony. In the dark room Sakura felt as in on fire, making her scream at the top of her lungs. Hoshi felt an outburst of magic. He didn't want it. It was too much. _Stop it! Stop this! Ahhhhh!_

"Kero-chan!" The black-haired yelled.

"Run! Tomoyo! Just get out of here!"

"Keroberos!"

_And the moon finally shows up. Excellent!_

Yuzuki made his incantation and Yue went languid. The moon guardian fought; the magic wasn't strong enough. He had to get to his brother!

"Yue! Find Sakura! Just go! I'll be alright!" But he didn't listen. Keroberos was the only one left from his life with Clow. He wouldn't lose him too.

Syaoran and Touya were running toward the screams. They burst inside the dark room, Sakura was trashing around, screaming like mad. The boy cut the chains with his sword and held the screaming girl.

"Sakura! Sakura! Please stop screaming!" _How do I stop this?!_

"Sa- Mom?!"

_And now his brother is losing his head!_

"What?! How can I see you?" _Are my powers back?_ Touya saw as the spirit of his mother went around Sakura. She held her, closing her eyes and said

"Everything will be alright. Hope has brought you your salvation." The room went from pitch black to glowing as the sun. Sakura stopped screaming and the light diminished till it was black again.

"M mom?"

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked worried.

"Mom!"

"Hello dear, it's been a long time."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. "Love is either in you heart or on it's way."**

**Frank Sinatra.**

"I'm home!" Fujitaka said to an empty house. "Hello? Anyone?"

"In the backyard!" Came his son's voice. He would hear laughter and many voices, but there was a presence he didn't recognize. In the backyard he found the dining table with Touya, Yukito, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and

"Nadeshiko?" One thing he appreciated very much from his powers was the fact to be able to see his beloved.

"Welcome back dear." _Wait a minute. The presence is Nadeshiko's. Why can I feel his presence? And where are her wings She looks human. _

"I I What's going on?

"You should probably sit."

Sakura with help of everyone told his father the events of the past days and how in her need to save herself she asked The Hope to "bring her salvation." That salvation being her mother, who trying to guard her from the mad magic of the Nakamura twins, transformed in the Star Guardian and brought Sakura a new card, The Love.

"So you're like Yue and Keroberos."

"That's right."

"What happened to these twins?"

"Hoshi, the sick one, was connected to me, draining me and he didn't; survive the magic outburst. His mind sort of burned."

"And Yue took care of Yuzuki." Touya explained.

"Took care?" his father asked.

"Killed him." The lion answered flatly.

"He says he wouldn't have left living the one to have made him a puppet." Yukito said. _But you actually did ti out of revenge for what he did to Kero, right? And Sakura? _He thought.

_Hmpfh._

Yukito giggled. The moon guardian was as stoic as ever.

The family had dinner and afterwards went to their own business. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Kero went for ice cream, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko to their bedroom. And Touya and Yukito stayed washing the dishes.

"Yuki."

"Mmm?"

"I'll like to speak to Yue. Is he around?"

_No_

"Yes."

_You are impossible._

"Yue, please?" Touya asked sweetly.

_Oh no! Do not smile, do not sm- Mmphf. He did._

Yukito transformed to his other self, leaving Yue in the kitchen.

_That damn smile._

_I can't resist it either. He's so cute when he smiles._

_Ugh._

"What?"

"Hello Yue nice to se you too." Touya teased. Yue raised one eyebrow. "We should talk about what happened the other night."

"I was not myself. I was a puppet to Yuzuki."

"Well the thing is that I asked Sakura and she reckons that you weren't possessed exactly. He just played with your mmm sense of restrain, making you lustful." Touya tried to contain his smile but one looked at Yue and he was laughing.

"Well, there you have it. It was his lust. Not mine." Touya stopped laughing abruptly.

_Liar._

_Shut up!_

"No. It wasn't his. It was yours, without your usual restrain. But let's put thing straight. Do you like me?"

"No."

"You see, that would be a lot mere convincing if you watch me in the eye when answering." _And blushing. _Touya took hold of Yue's face and forced him to looked him the eyes. Yue drowned in them.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

There was a long silence until the angel said,

"I love you."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

"**Life. What is it but a dream."**

**Lewis Carroll.**

Everyone says their family is weird, but no family would be as weird as this one. The moment Touya and Yukito came through the door, they had to duck to avoid a plate. And a sight to the kitchen proved to convince the pair that they have stumbled upon the Mad Hatter's tea party.

Sakura and her mother were cooking while a stuffed animal peck on everything.

"Kero-chan!"

"Did you like it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Delicious!" the sun guardian lied.

"Kaiiju, you're cooking? Come on Yuki we should get some medicines before the pharmacy close."

"Onnichan!" Sakura yelled. "Hello Yukito-chan, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sakra-chan! Where do I put the presents?"

"Under the tree is alright!"

Yue saw his brother taking bites of everything and decided it was best if they got some medicines. Keroberos have never been very good with his hygiene.

Hours and much madness later the family sat down to eat and talk. After all, it had been many months since they last saw each other. Sakura had grown a lot and now she was a beautiful young woman of almost 15. To Touya's dislike she still was going out with the brat, who was reaching Touya's height now. He and Yukito were in the last semesters of college. Touya was to become and archeologist and Yukito an advocate. He always teased them saying that now they would be "real judges." Truth be told, Yue liked the classes very much, but it was not like he was saying that to Touya ever. And it was not only the classes he enjoyed, the moon guardian wouldn't remember a time when he was happier than now, With Clow there was always some uncertain about his feelings. He felt Clow loved him but not always or not completely. With Touya he felt completely love, always. He never imagines that his other self's friend would became their lover.

A/N Well, there you have it! I finished my first fanfic ever. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writhing it. As soon as I'm on vacations (which will be till the 21, believe it or not) I'll write some others probably pre-Cardcaptor and during.

By the way, the idea of the twins got it from Fred and George form Harry Potter. It's quite obvious red-haired twins. :P

Sorry for the grammar, English's my second language.

And well that's it! Thank you for reading and review place.

XOXO


End file.
